Jaded
by Little V
Summary: 'You are so Jaded, 'cause I'm the one who jaded you' - Jacob Black.   Com continuação: HOLE IN MY SOUL, de Little V.


_**Jaded.**_

No corpo de cada mulher existe uma doçura sublime, que jamais será notada em qualquer ser do sexo oposto. Isso os diferencia. Tal doçura, porém, nunca mais habitaria aquela mulher. Nem em seu jeito de andar, nem em suas palavras, que dirá em seus olhos. Ela não era normal, não era feminina, não era humana. Era um simples espectro cinza que vagava entre nós, neste não usual mundo em que eu vivo. Em que vivemos. Aquele mundo que construímos juntos,infelizmente. Eu não queria que ela fizesse parte de nada que se referisse a mim, a "meu mundo". Amargas palavras aquelas que, quando pronunciadas, tendem a tornar-se inversamente reais. Foi o que aconteceu com nós dois. Se é que existiu, algum dia, "nós dois". E, se realmente existiu, foram por meros momentos de prazer, onde meu suor misturava-se aos seus gemidos. Os gemidos de alguém que fora severamente ferido, cortado até os ossos, torturado subitamente. Os gemidos de alguém que **não** me amava, não amava absolutamente **nada** em mim, a não ser, talvez, meu próprio descontentamento pessoal que quase, apenas quase se igualava ao **dela**. Aquele ser cheio de malícia, amaldiçoado a ficar eternamente preso às próprias mágoas, tornando-se uma árvore velha. Imperceptível. De casca grossa. Totalmente _**insensível. **_

**Hey...Ja Ja Jaded**

Hey, insensível

**You got your mama's style**

Você tem o estilo de sua mãe

**But you're yesterday's child to me**

Mas continua sendo a criancinha não amadurecida para mim

**So Jaded**

Tão insensível

**You think that's where it's at**

Você acha que está onde deveria

**But it's not where it's 'supposed to be**

Mas não é onde deveria estar

**You're gettin' it all over me**

Você está me contagiando

**Ex-rated**

Exaurida

E, embora eu diga que ela é a maior praga que já me rogaram, não posso negar que ela me desse ótimos momentos de prazer, ótimos momentos onde éramos apenas eu e ela. Minha energia não gasta e sua própria maneira de me utilizar como mártir, como brinquedo pessoal. Momentos estes onde ela gritava o **MEU** nome e só ele aos sete ventos, sem o menor pudor, fosse na praia, nas pedras, no meu quarto, em sua sala, na garagem ou no banheiro. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Era a única palavra que existia em seu vocabulário quando eu lhe tocava, intimamente e sem medo, fundo, mais fundo. Quando eu tocava-lhe sem dó na ferida, quando eu lhe dizia que não a amava e que estava esperando por Renéesme. Minha doce Renéesme. Para meu espanto, ela apenas ria na minha cara. Ria **de verdade**, sem aquela máscara. Parece que eu era o único que conseguia fazê-la largar isso. E admito, meu ego inflava com essa perspectiva. Era um dos meus maiores – e únicos- orgulhos.

Não éramos cuidadosos um com o outro, não tinha uma gota de afeto. Era desejo, luxúria, ódio, fogo e fumaça. Eu a tinha para mim quase todas as noites, quase todos os dias por não poder ter a quem eu realmente amava. Afinal, Renéesme tinha apenas quatorze anos e eu nunca seria capaz de algo a mais com ela. NUNCA. Nem mesmo beijos. Já com Leah, eu podia ser o Lobo, assim como ela podia ser a Loba. Lembro-me como se ainda estivesse vivendo a primeira vez em que nos tocamos, em que as farpas que voavam de um lado ao outro se tornaram profundo silêncio, apenas estalos. Estalos de nossos beijos, de nossos corpos se chocando.

Foi no meio de uma briga. Uma briga daquelas. Ela gritava horrores comigo e eu não ficava atrás. Meu corpo todo tremia, meu sangue borbulhava, meus olhos tinham um jato de ódio tão grande que sem dúvida minha íris estava preta, sombria. Sem saber como calar-lhe, colei nossos lábios com brutalidade, com força, sem carinho. A chuva caia forte em meu quintal e já estávamos molhados até os ossos. Com tremenda força, ela agarrava-se a meus cabelos, que estavam ligeiramente compridos, enquanto eu apertava-lhe a cintura com força, deixando rastros de minhas enormes mãos ali. Com uma dor latejante no baixo-ventre e alguma coisa que me dizia para despir-lhe sem pudor e com audácia, tomando-a de vez só para mim, agarrei-lhe pelas nádegas, fazendo-a vir para **meu** colo, enlaçar as pernas longas e bem definidas ao **meu** redor, roçando de maneira nada inocente nossos sexos, que apitavam um pelo outro.

Sem muito jeito, fui andando para dentro de casa, sonhando com o quarto, sonhando com aquele corpo. Sim, eu estava pensando nela. Só nela. Na Leah. A **MINHA Leah. **

**My my baby blue**

Minha, minha garotinha triste

**Yeah I been thinkin' 'bout you**

Sim, eu tenho pensado em você

**My my baby blue**

Minha, minha garotinha triste

**Yeah you're so Jaded**

Você é tão insensível

**And I'm the one who Jaded you**

E sou eu quem te deixa assim

Assim que alcançamos o quarto, soltei-a no chão e me virei para trancar a porta. Eu não queria a mínima interrupção, eu estava ardendo, ensandecido. Assim que me virei a vi terminando de retirar a blusa e o sutiã. Rugi com a visão que tive, agarrando-a e fazendo ela vir para meu colo de novo. Coloquei-a apoiada na porta e, como se nunca tivesse visto um seio, me deliciei. Apertei, lambi, chupei, mordi. Ela gemeu. Nunca senti a sensação que ocorreu dentro de mim aquele momento. Era como um urro que passava por todo meu corpo, como se alguma coisa gritasse impropérios para mim, como se um veneno impossível de se controlar estivesse circulando, me fazendo ficar cada vez mais excitado. Parei um momento para observá-la. Leah mantinha os olhos fechados, toda arrepiada. Assim que percebeu que eu havia parado, abriu os olhos e veio como uma leoa para meus lábios, me beijando com força. Eu a segurava em meu colo, com as mãos em seus seios, marcando-a ali também.

Senti o gosto de sangue na boca e, como se houvesse sido uma alucinação, em um segundo a ferida que Leah abrira estava fechada. Ela fez questão de abri-la a todo o momento. Cansado daquele joguinho, joguei-a na cama, fazendo as velhas madeiras que a mantinham de pé protestarem. Arranquei-lhe a bermuda com força, descobrindo algumas horas mais tarde que na verdade eu havia destroçado-a. Para não ficar atrás, Leah ficou de joelhos na cama e rasgou meus shorts, levando junto a cueca. Eu estava, finalmente, nu. Faltava apenas a calcinha dela, a qual ela me impossibilitou de arrancar, porque me puxou para a cama com força, colocando-se por cima. As mãos dela não paravam mais de segundos no mesmo lugar. Até que ela encontrou, por fim, onde eu tanto almejava que ela chegasse. Mordi seu ombro para não gritar quando senti seu toque quente e perfeito em meu sexo. A ferida cicatrizou instantaneamente.

- Leah – murmurei rouco. Na verdade, eu gostaria de gritar, mas não encontrava forças.

Ela me acariciava com perícia, como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias. Uma bruxa, um demônio que ardia em chamas, era o que ela era. Uma endiabrada que havia nascido para me atormentar e para me dar, como eu descobria agora, profundo prazer. Mas eu queria mais. Queria ela gritando o meu nome. Então inverti nossas posições, colocando-a por baixo. Ela fez força para voltar para cima, mas prendi-lhe os braços. Olhei-a um pouco, o que a incomodou. Marcas de dedos estavam espalhadas por sua barriga, seios, pernas (principalmente) e ombros. Sorri.

- Vai rir da puta que te pariu Jacob! – ela urrou, franzindo os lábios inchados e vermelhos, com os dentes cerrados. Eu gargalhei e me baixei para beijá-la.

Leah estremeceu me dando certo tipo de fogo a mais, assim que sentiu meu sexo latejante em sua entrada. E aquela maldita calcinha ainda no caminho! Ela estava arrepiada e eu sentia que já estava pronta para me receber. Prontinha. Mas resolvi que ela teria de implorar por mim. Prendi suas mãos com apenas uma mão e, com a outra, agarrei-lhe um seio. Fiz uma trilha de beijos molhados por todo seu colo e fui descendo, descendo. Quando cheguei à barriga, veja bem, ela soltou um alto gemido. E eu ainda estava na barriga. Percebi que era um de seus pontos fracos, então lhe mordisquei a região, no que ela se contorceu abaixo de mim, tentando me fazer sair dali. Mas ela não conseguiu. Então eu desci. E ela urrou.

- Muito gostosa – sussurrei, abrindo-lhe as pernas com minha própria perna. Ela não fez oposição, o que me animou. Pelo contrário, ela mesma se ajeitou.

Soltei-lhe os braços lentamente, no que ela nem se mexeu, apenas agarrou meu lençol com força. Com as duas mãos livres, agarrei-lhe os seios e, sem aviso, invadi-lhe com a língua, no que ela puxou o ar com força, e contorceu-se. Sorri internamente. Não parei com aquele toque íntimo por um bom tempo e senti que ela estava tão enlouquecida quanto eu. Tão em ponto de bala quanto eu. Mas ela teria de pedir.

- Jacob! Ah, Jacob! – ela gemia alto, muito alto enquanto eu dava beijos na região mais erógena daquele corpo moreno e sedutor.

Assim como comecei sem aviso, parei sem aviso, podendo-a ver erguendo a cabeça e me olhando pidona. Subi me esfregando em seu corpo, para morder-lhe o pescoço. Como já não agüentava mais, precisava de algo que a fizesse implorar por mim, logo. Antes que eu acabasse implorando por ela. Desci então, a mão para sua entrada. E coloquei um dedo, dois, três de uma vez só. Ela arregalou os olhos e gritou, gritou alucinada. Mantive o movimento e a pressão com os três dedos e, com o polegar, lhe massageava o clitóris.

- JACOB! – ela gritava, arfava, sussurrava.

-Leah – eu respondia, tentando soar controlador e controlado, mas não dava certo. Eu estava pior do que ela. E nada dela pedir ¬¬.

Tirei a mão dali e segurei-lhe o rosto com força, com as duas mãos, erguendo um pouco os quadris e roçando de leve nela, tentando manter o controle para não invadir-lhe de uma vez só. Enquanto a beijava e fazia isso, apenas me esfregando, sentia-a paralisar, sequer corresponder ao beijo, de tão extasiada, eufórica, desejosa.

- Jacob, agora!

- O que? – fiz-me de desentendido.

Ela jogou os quadris para frente.

- Agora! – ela me agarrou as costas, arranhando com força toda a região. Iria ficar marcado, pelo menos um dia.

Sem mais resistir, lhe invadi. Inteiro, sem só, sem piedade. E gritamos juntos, e gememos, e nosso suor se misturou enquanto trocávamos de posição e iniciávamos tudo de novo. Vai e vem alucinado, com força, sem amor. Sexo na sua forma mais simples e descarada.

Após horas e horas de prazer intenso, caímos desfalecidos. Ela se aninhou o mais longe o possível de mim na cama para dormir, mas sem deixá-la fugir de mim, a abracei, prendendo-a. Porém não consegui dormir. E fiquei a observá-la, a observar seus arranhões, mordidas, marcas de dedos e chupões. Totalmente acabada, destruída. E sim, fora eu quem fizera aquilo. Em algum lugar de minha mente, uma menina de quatorze anos me olhava, extasiada, apenas esperando por sua vez. Leah se mexeu, me trazendo à realidade. A meu quarto, minha cama, meu pecado, meu desejo, minha vida e minha Leah. Nossas brigas, minha vontade de sufocá-la mais do que nunca. Minha bruxinha triste.

**Hey...Ja Ja Jaded**

Hey, insensível

**In all it's misery**

Num estado deplorável

**It wi****ll always be what I love...and hated**

E isso será sempre o que amei…e odiei

**And maybe take a ride to the other side**

Talvez viaje para o outro lado

**We're thinking of**

Onde pensávamos em

**We'll slip into the velvet glove**

Escorregar em luvas de veludo

**And be Jaded**

E ser insensíveis

Ficar semanas e semanas na mesma coisa tende a tomar um rótulo: rotina. Era rotina nos desejarmos, nos espancarmos com palavras e gestos repulsivos, nos tocarmos com a sensação de errado, nos xingarmos e praguejarmos por não poder sair da cabeça um do outro. E Leah sabia que estava me dominando aos poucos, porque sabia que eu passava contando as horas para o crepúsculo, para a hora em que a escuridão tomasse conta do céu e eu tomasse conta de seu corpo grande, rude, curvilíneo e quente. Ela tinha noção do quanto despertava a luxúria em mim. E rebolava, e se tocava, e gemia para mim, fazendo as horas em que não estávamos conectados um martírio profundo.

- Onde está sua Nessie para te satisfazer, Jacob?

- Está me esperando – eu respondia azedo, à sua provocação.

- E enquanto isso você se diverte com a Leah aqui, certo?

- Certo.

Ela sorria toda vez que tínhamos este mesmo diálogo. Ela se sentia feliz em ser usada, era isso? Vai entender o nível de masoquismo que essa doida tem em si própria. Eu, sinceramente, não iria querer isso para mim, embora soubesse que Leah também me usava. A única coisa que me mantinha voltando para seus braços todas as noites, era porque na cama éramos iguais, perfeitos, alucinados. Fora dela, éramos inimigos, raivosos, cães de briga. E nessas horas, a cama valia mais, se colocasse na balança isso tudo.

**My my baby blue**

Minha, minha garotinha triste

**Yeah I been thinkin' 'bout you**

Sim, eu tenho pensado em você

**My my baby blue**

Minha, minha garotinha triste

**Yeah I'm so Jaded**

Sim, eu sou tão insensível

**And baby I'm afraid of you**

E tenho medo de você

-Eu te detesto, pirralho – ela murmurou, com o corpo ainda encaixado ao meu, no banco de trás de meu carro.

- Eu também de detesto. – Respondi, retirando uma mecha de cabelo de sua testa suada.

- Então porque ainda me procura todos os dias? Eu sei que sou boa, que você me deseja, mas não seria melhor deixar isso para lá? – disse saindo de mim, ajeitando-se a meu lado no banco.

- Quieta.

- Espere pela Renéesme pelo menos com dignidade, não correndo atrás de um rabo de saia.

- Quieta Leah. Ou eu vou embora – murmurei.

- Então vá, Jacob. Ninguém aqui está te segurando.

Displicente, vesti meus shorts com os olhos dela me rondando. Antes, porém, de abrir a porta do carro e partir, como planejava, a olhei. Sinceramente não sei como reiniciamos tudo, com mais gás ainda, com mais sede um do outro. Seria possível algum dia realmente deixar aquilo para trás? Eu queria dizer que sim, mas me via cada vez mais atolado com Leah, cada vez mais a detestando e a desejando. Cada vez mais pensando como ela e me tornando frio como ela. Então, o que me restava, se não voltar aos seus braços todos os santos dias e pedir que me amasse?

**You're thinkin so complicated**

Você está achando que é tão complicada

**I've had it all up to h****ere**

Para mim já chega

**But it's so overrated**

Mas isso me parece tão exagerado

**Love and hate it**

Ame e odeie isso

**Wouldn't trade it**

Não resolverá isso

**Love me Jaded...yeah...yeah**

Me ame, insensível

Ela dizia não saber por que ainda se deixava satisfazer só comigo. Porque me satisfazia se sabia que, no final, eu acabaria com Nessie. Ela tinha isso fixo na cabeça e eu já havia lhe dito milhares de vezes para partir sem olhar para trás, e vice-versa. Mas nenhum dos dois tinha mais vontade de mover uma palha, estávamos acomodados. Era uma relação que vivia por um fio, vivia na zona da morte. Se alguém sabia de nós? Não, ninguém. Sequer sonhavam. Como eu disse, só nos transformávamos em únicos e "amigáveis" na cama. Apenas e ponto final. Leah continuava Leah e sempre seria o que era, sem por nem tirar. Aquela menina mulher magoada e ferida, independente, reservada, amargurada e totalmente **peste**. Só o que ninguém sabia era que, por trás disso tudo, havia uma eterna amante e um alguém com tanta fome de amor quanto qualquer outro. E eu espero de coração que ela encontre alguém que a ame, porque esse alguém não sou eu. E ela sabe. E eu sei. Então pronto. Mas voltando, ela vai achar alguém, eu sei disso. Dá para sentir. Ela precisa de alguém, um alguém que lhe mexa as bases, que lhe faça ver a vida por um lado mais positivo, um lado mais **vida** mesmo. Porque ela, ela não passava de um nada para todos. Quer dizer, em uma hora ela era o nada mais **nada** para mim. Em outra, ela era meu tudo. O tudo que eu adorava ter. E adorava, acima de tudo, quando ela implorava, com aqueles enormes olhos pidões de cachorro sem dono, implorava por mais Jacob, mais rápido, mais descarado, mais forte. Mais sem emoção e sem sensibilidade. _**Mais insensível**_.

**Hey...Ja Ja Jaded**

Hey, insensível

**There ain't no baby please**

Não há um não

**When I'm shootin' the breeze with her**

Quando estou na brisa com ela

**When everything you see is a blur**

Se tudo o que você vê é obscuro

**And ecstacy's what you paid for**

E êxtase é o que você me pede

Não vamos durar muito, nós sabemos. Mas já durou mais do que esperávamos.

- Seis longos meses – ela suspirou deitada em meu peito, brincando com minha barriga. (N/A: ai quem me dera, QUEEEM ME DERA *CHORA*)

- Seis longos meses... - também murmurei, brincando com seus cabelos.

Num jato de medo, de desespero, abracei-a mais forte, cheirei seu cabelo ao menos mais uma vez. Ela riu.

- Porque isso agora?

- Porque mesmo que eu não queira, acho que estou me tornando meio Leah. E um dia isso tudo vai fazer falta – murmurei, com um nó estranho na garganta. Já se tornava tão estranho pensar nela com outro cara, em noites sem Leah. Se antes era torturante aturá-la, agora era inevitável ficar meio assim com sua possível partida.

A morena virou-se para mim e, com sua já conhecida cara de nada, sem expressões, de grandes olhos chocolates vazios, sem alma, ela disse:

- Eu não te amo, Jacob. Nunca te amei – e sorriu.

- Eu também não te amo, Leah. Nunca vou te amar.

- Seu insensível! – ela brincou, fazendo-se de ofendida e me dando um "tapinha" dolorido no ombro. Levantou-se da cama enrolada no lençol, indo para a janela observar o nascer do dia. Fiquei observando-a um tempo.

- Foi você quem me fez assim, querida – sussurrei. Ela voltou-se para mim, no que eu abri os braços.

Mais uma vez, Leah pulou em cima de mim e, como um espectro cinza e sem vida, foi perfeita. Perfeita ao seu próprio jeito _**insensível**_ de ser.

**My my baby blue**

Minha, minha garotinha triste

**I'm a talkin' 'bout you**

Eu estou falando de você

**My my baby blue**

Minha, minha garotinha triste

**Yeah I been thinkin' 'bout you**

Sim, eu tenho pensado em você

**My my baby blue**

Minha, minha garotinha triste

**Yeah you're so Jaded**

Sim, você é tão insensível

**(Baby)**

**Jaded**

Insensível

**(Baby)**

**You're so Jaded**

Você é tão insensível

**'Cause I'm the one that Jaded you**

Porque sou eu quem te deixa assim.

**(N/A: Bom, espero que quem tenha gostado pelo menos comente brevemente e quem não gostou, peço minhas sinceras desculpas por te roubar tanto tempo de vida! Postarei mais de minhas fics no site, afinal é a primeira fic que posto aqui! Espero que gostem e, a quem agradar, procure as outras, prometo dar mais momentos de boa leitura ^^')**


End file.
